Everywhere
by Spikerox
Summary: Set just before Crush. Spikes thought on Buffy. Sonfic. please r&r.


Everywhere.  
  
A Spike/Buffy Sonfic. The song is Everywhere by Michelle Branch.  
  
Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
  
"She's all around you Spike!" That's what Dru had said, she was right though. She was all around him, he could not stop thinking about her.  
  
But when I wake you're never there  
  
And when I sleep you're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere  
  
He had dreams of her every single night. It had taken him a long long time to admit it but he loved her.  
  
He woke up every night thinking, believing that she was there, in his arms. But the cold hard truth was she hated him. He never would admit it, but she really hated him. He could tell by the way she hit him, the way she beat him even when she didn't need to. He would almost willingly tell her everything she wanted.  
  
Just tell me how I got this far  
  
How did it get this far? When did he go too far? He knew that the feelings he had for her, deep feelings and his heart didn't lie. But he wasn't suppose to love her! She was his enemy, they were supposed to kill each other. He was the slayer of slayers, a master vampire!  
  
Just tell me why you're here and  
  
Who you are  
  
Why did he feel this way? He hated it. Feeling when he knew he could never have. He was turning into his bloody sire.  
  
'Cause every time I look  
  
you're never there  
  
Every time he closed his eyes, she appeared. She was his everything and he needed to tell her.  
  
And every time I sleep  
  
You're always there  
  
He grabbed his coat and flung it around his shoulders. Now was the time. It had gone far enough. He had to tell her before it went too far.  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes its you I see  
  
He was going to tell her, straight and blunt. He was going to march right up to her and say…  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
What if she staked him? He stopped dead in his tracks. If she broke his heart then he would save the pain and stake himself, if she reacted badly and killed him it would save him the trouble. But if he kept it bottled up inside then he would eventually go mad.  
  
I'm not alone  
  
He didn't care about what she said. He was going to tell her not matter what happened.  
  
I recognise the way you make me feel  
  
The feeling, it had been there before. Hundreds of years ago, the woman he loved was Cecily, he later realised that she was very wrong for him, but Buffy was wrong for him too.  
  
It's hard to think  
  
You might not be real  
  
It was real! He could feel it. If he loved her anymore his heart would start beating again.  
  
I sense it now, the waters getting deep  
  
It was getting too far already. If he would have told her that he felt for her right from the beginning then he could have stopped it before it was too late.  
  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
  
Away from me  
  
He was almost at her house now, he could almost smell her, his little Buffy.  
  
Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
He took in an unnecessary deep breath and knocked at the door.  
  
And when I close my eyes its you I see  
  
He closed his eyes and again he saw her. But when he opened his eyes she was standing there, looking at him.  
  
You're everything I know  
  
"Spike, what do you want"  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
"I…" What was he going to say, his mind was going a mile a second. "Can I come in? We need to talk."  
  
I am not alone  
  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh  
  
"Um, sure, did you have some news about demons or vampires or something?" She was rather confused about the look on his face, she had never seen him like this before.  
  
And when I touch your hand  
  
It's then I understand  
  
Spike felt his insides flip upside-down a few times. He just wanted to grab her and hug, kiss and hold her in his arms forever and ever.  
  
The beauty that's within  
  
It wasn't only beauty on the outside that his Slayer had, she was the most wonderful person on the outside too.  
  
It's now that we begin  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, what was he going to say? "Hey Buffy I know you should kill me but you wanna go out with me?" Not!  
  
You always light my way  
  
Before he had felt this way he was an empty shell of a person, she made him feel alive.  
  
I hope there never comes a day  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I always feel for you so  
  
"There is something I've been meaning to say to you,"  
  
Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
He gazed into her eyes, they were so perfect; just like everything about her.  
  
And when I close my eyes its you I see  
  
He paused and looked at her feet awkwardly.  
  
You're everything I know  
  
"Then you might wanna sat it?" She was getting bored.  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
"I'm trying to find the right words!" He almost yelled  
  
Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
Even though he was in love with her, she still got his nerves sometimes; even if it was for a few minutes.  
  
And when I catch my breath its you I believe  
  
You're everything I know  
  
He sighed and looked up to face her.  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
"I'm in love with you!"  
  
You're in everyone I see  
  
So tell me  
  
Do you see me? 


End file.
